Final Fairy Tales Plus
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Continuation of my collab with MysticSpiritus. Reno and Tifa tell their daughter some fairy tales. Crossovers with many FF's as well as movies, cartoons, games, and books.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fairy Tales Plus

Final Fairy Tales Plus

AN: I own nothing in this story. Hope you guys don't mind me taking over the reigns for this, Mystic is busy with other writings. As usual any requests you guys have let me know and for the first time if any of you readers would like to take a shot at a fairy tale, just write it, send it to me over DocX, and I will post it and make sure you receive your due credit. Please R&R.

* * *

Elly grabbed her mother by the hand and led her as fast as she could towards her room. The seven year old was extremely excited for another fairy tale from her parents.

"Honey not so fast." Tifa said, one hand covering her rounded stomach.

"Sorry mommy…" Elly replied, going slower. Finally they reached her room and Elly leapt onto the bed while Reno tucked her in. Elly scooted over and pointed to the spot beside her. "Mommy you sit down too." Tifa chuckled but complied with her daughter's wish.

"Are you ready for another story Elly?" Elly nodded and Reno ruffled her hair. "Alright but first we have a few guests for tonight's story." Elly heard some people approaching her bedroom door and her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"Uncle Rude, Aunt Laney are you going to tell me a story?"

"Your dad is we're just actors in it." Rude replied. Elly cheered and waved her arms around.

"Alright, let's get this story started." Reno said.

"You better not make me into something ugly Reno." Elena remarked, glaring at her superior.

"I wouldn't dream of it Laney. Now once upon a time there was a widow who had two daughters. The oldest was like her mother and very mean while the youngest was like her dead father, kind and loving. The mother doted on her oldest daughter and made her youngest daughter work very hard." The room vanished and Tifa and Elly found themselves starting at a cottage. Rude's body shrank a few feet and he grew long blonde hair. He grew breasts and womanly hips and finally there stood a meek woman where once there was the gruff Turk. Tifa and Elena laughed at Rude's appearance but soon Elena found herself gaining horrible acne, limp brown hair and an overbite. Now her glare intensified but Reno only chuckled and continued the story.

"Another chore the mother had her youngest daughter do was to carry a large jug to the well and fill it with water. One day an old woman approached the maiden and asked for a drink." Rude suddenly found himself or herself as the case may be, standing by a well with an old woman close by.

"May I have a drink?" The old woman asked.

"Certainly, my good woman," "she" replied and gave some water to the woman. The woman took a deep drink and once she was done, smiled.

"You are so beautiful, so good and kind, that I cannot refrain from conferring a gift upon you," the old woman said, suddenly revealing her true form, that of a fairy. "This gift I make you," continued the fairy, "that with every word you speak, either a flower or precious stone will fall from your mouth." The fairy then vanished and Rude walked home.

"I'm sorry I'm late mother." As soon as the words left his lips several roses and diamonds fell from his mouth.

"How did this happen?" The mother asked. Rude gave her the tale and the mother turned towards Elena. "Go to the well instantly and give water to the first woman you see!" Elena nodded and headed out while the mother quickly got all the diamonds she could that had spilled from Rude's lips.

Elena soon reached the well and saw a rich woman approaching her, clad in the finest silks. It was the same fairy as before.

"May I have some water?" The fairy asked. Elena scoffed at that.

"I'm not supposed to give water to you but take some anyway, stupid woman."

"You are so rude that I have no choice but to give you this gift." A flash of light centered on Elena's mouth and when it vanished so had the fairy. Elena shook her head at that and returned home.

"Well what did you find?" The mother asked.

"I found-BURRRPP!" Elena went wide eyed as she belched loudly and out from her mouth came three frogs, each bigger than the last. The mother was horrified and instantly turned towards Rude.

"This is all your fault!" And then she beat Rude and sent "her" running off into the forest. Reno then continued his tale.

"Eventually the king's son found the youngest daughter and soon married her, while the oldest daughter disappeared, never to be seen again." Elly and Tifa clapped as the scenery returned to normal. Rude and Elena also returned to their natural shapes.

"Reno you are so dea- URP!" Elena tried to say but she belched loudly and a few snails and a toad plopped onto the floor.

"Whoops, look's like I forgot to undo some of the spell." Reno said. Elena glared at Reno but soon belched out several more snails and a toad.

"Aunt Elena's pretty icky now, huh mommy." Elly said as Elena chased after Reno, belching toads and slugs along the way.

"I guess but your daddy is going to be in trouble because Elena's telling the next story." Tifa remarked, one hand on her stomach.

"Will my little sister like fairy tales?" Elly asked. Tifa placed Elly's hand on her stomach and Elly felt the baby kick.

"I'd say she already does." Tifa answered, smiling at the expression on her daughter's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Hours

Dancing Hours

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

After giving Reno a nice friendly hug, Elena gave one last mighty belch sending snails and frogs flying into the air but soon they vanished as the spell had reached its limit. Smiling, she started her story.

"There was once a beautiful ostrich who loved to dance." Suddenly Elena's neck started to stretch upwards and she grew black and white feathers all over. Her body became round and legs long until finally the female Turk was replaced with an ostrich preening her feathers. A blue bow completed her look and she glanced at Elly and Tifa with large eyes and dainty eyelashes. Oddly Elena now had blue ballerina shoes on her feet and started dancing; the movements quick and graceful. She then continued the story.

"This ostrich had some friends who also loved to dance. They were a hippo and an elephant." Reno and Rude gulped but they didn't change. Instead two women appeared, one being that hunter of all things materia related Yuffie Kisaragi, and the other was a woman with spiky gray hair and dressed in black.

"What's Aunt Yuffie doing there?" Elly asked.

"It's not really her Elly, just a magical clone of her." Tifa explained. The two females started gaining weight along with grey skin and soon a hippo and elephant stood there, dressed in pink and orange tutu's respectively. Elena danced over to them and the three went through some amazing routines that didn't seem possible for the animals they had become. The scenery had also changed and became a large marble area with statues all around and fountains shooting crystal clear water. The sun was setting on this scene and soon night was going to fall.

"But the three friends didn't know about the crocodiles lying in wait." Elena narrated. Now Reno and Rude both grew large tails and their mouth's stretched out, becoming ridged and full of sharp teeth. Both were also dressed in black capes and fez's, looking pretty sinister as they slinked over to the dancing animals. Rude picked up Elena and started dancing with her while Reno wandered over to the hippofied young ninja and danced with her. Eventually more crocodiles appeared and soon the marble area was a mass of pirouetting figures.

For hours it seemed they danced, lost in the moment and the thrill of it until the sun started to rise. Reno was the last crocodile standing and Yuffie started running towards him, leaping off the ground and high into the air. Reno gulped as her weight crashed down on him. But after several moments Yuffie's bulk was lifted and Reno stood triumphant with a reptilian smile on his face.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Elena said, returning to her normal form. Rude and Reno followed soon after while the rest of the scenery vanished along with the illusionary actors.

"That was fun Aunt Elena, thank you so much!" Elly exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Elena replied, smiling. She then passed the Materia over to Rude and Elly looked at him intently.

"What story are you going to tell Uncle Rude?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ugly Payback

Ugly Payback

AN: I own nothing in this story. Remember I'm always taking requests for future drabbles. Please R&R.

"You really want me to tell you one?" Rude asked. Elly nodded her head really fast. "Alright, well once upon a time there was an ugly duckling." Elena suddenly found herself two feet tall. Feathers started poking their way out of her body and her hips ballooned outward comically until a tiny duck was all that was left of the blonde Turk.

"Rude I'll get you back for this!" Elena said her voice warbling and sounding just like Donald Duck's voice. The room changed to a pond and Elena looked at her reflection. The magic had made her a very ugly duck with crossed eyes and gray feathers.

"Now the ugly duckling was all alone because no one wanted to be around her." Elena waddled to and fro but every duck she met quacked angrily at her. Hanging her head, she waddled onward. Eventually she came to an even bigger pond and saw some swans floating on the surface.

"Those swans will never want to see something as ugly as me." Elena said to herself, crying.

"But as the ugly duckling looked in the water she found that she was a swan!" Elena's tiny form then grew into a beautiful white swan and she showed her snow white feathers proudly. "The new swan lived happily ever after; now knowing that true beauty lies within." As everything returned to normal Elly cheered and Rude gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Uncle Rude!" Elly then kissed Rude's bald head and leapt back into her mother's arms.

"Mommy are you going to tell a story too?" Elly asked. But before Tifa could respond Elena grabbed one of the Materia and pointed it at Reno.

"It's payback time." A bolt of energy lashed out but Reno ducked, the magic energy striking the mirror. Reno stuck his tongue out at Elena but soon his eyes went wide as the beam hit Tifa. Elly had closed her eyes once the beam had hit the mirror and when she opened them again she looked up at her mother.

"Mommy…is that you?" Elly asked.

"Yes it's MOOOO me honey." Tifa said, lowing loudly. Yes the spell had turned the pregnant bartender into a dairy cow. She put her hooves on her now huge hips and glared at Elena and Reno while chewing some cud in her mouth. Both Turks had sheepish grins on their faces.

"Sorry Tifa but hey now you won't run out of milk." Elena said, chuckling weakly. Rude shook his head at his girlfriend's stupid remark. Reno grabbed the Materia from Elena and handed it to his wife who was soon returned to normal.

"All better." Reno said with a smile. Tifa was still glaring at the two of them though and looked at Elly.

"What should we do with them?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know mommy but they were acting really immature." Elly said. Tifa then looked back at Elena and Reno with a devious smirk on her face.

"Yes they were, weren't they?" She pointed the Materia at the two of them and another burst of energy came forth. Elena opened her eyes and noticed how much bigger everything looked. She also felt heavier and looked down. She was dressed in pink pajamas with bears all over them. It also seemed that she was about three with a tiny little gut and her blonde hair in pigtails. She looked over at Reno and saw a little boy about three with blue pajamas on and a tiny pair of toy goggles on his head. Elena then looked at the stuffed teddy bear on Elly's bed. She wanted it badly and she now realized she was acting like a little kid as well as looking like one.

"Can I hwave the bear?" Elena asked with a childish lisp. Elly nodded and handed the bear to Elena who hugged onto it tightly. "Do we get another stowy?" Elena asked.

"Stowy's are silly Laney!" Reno cut in rudely. Tifa picked up her toddler husband and put him on the bed before doing the same to Elena.

"Yes you'll hear another story and I know just the one." Tifa said smiling as Elena looked up at her with wide brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bread Crumbs

Bread Crumbs

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Elena and Reno were making faces at each other from across Tifa's lap.

"You're a dumb dumb head!" Elena cried out.

"Well you're a poopy mouth!" Reno shot back.

"Stop it right now you two!" Tifa yelled. Both Elena and Reno quieted down and Tifa smiled at them. "Alright now let's begin my story." Elly started cheering and she snuggled up to her mother as she began her tale.

"Once upon a time there lived a man, his two children, and a stepmother." A wave of energy washed over the room and the three children watched with awe as a cottage appeared in view. "Now this family was very poor and hardly had anything to eat. The two children, Hansel and Gretel, often went to bed hungry. Their father, Cid, loved them very much but their stepmother, Scarlet, hated them. She was often making them do lots of chores. Finally there came one night where she spoke to her husband." Here Scarlet walked up to Cid and whispered in his ear while Hansel and Gretel were playing outside.

"Husband, you know Hansel and Gretel need to pull their weight more around here. Why don't we send them out for food?"

"But the woods are dangerous and they could get eaten by wild animals." Cid remarked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. And if they aren't back by nightfall we'll go looking for them, okay?" Cid reluctantly agreed. The next day Scarlet came up to Hansel and Gretel and smiled sweetly at them.

"Children your father has instructed me to take you out to the woods to look for food today." Before either child could protest Scarlet grabbed both their hands and started walking into the woods. For hours they walked until they came to a desolate clearing and Scarlet looked around. "This seems like fine spot to search. Now I'm going to leave you alone for awhile but I'll be back. Here's some bread to eat and I hope you find something good!" Scarlet then left the two siblings.

Being dutiful children Hansel and Gretel soon went off into the woods. After searching for hours they found nothing and night had fallen.

"Hansel, how are we going to get back home?" Gretel asked.

"Don't worry I left a trail of breadcrumbs behind us so we wouldn't get lost." Taking Gretel's hand, Hansel started to lead her along the trail of breadcrumbs until they came to a large patch of raven's eating the bread. Hansel then led them in a different direction, praying it was the right way.

For hours they wandered and were on the brink of exhaustion when their eyes beheld something amazing. A house stood in front of them constructed out of candy. Gingerbread walls held together by succulent fudge mortar held windows of glazed sugar. The chimney was a gigantic striped candy cane and the front door was a large chocolate bar. Both children rushed up to the house and started eating some of it. After a few minutes of this a voice rang out.

"There seems to be little mice nibbling at my home." The voice was soft and melodious, it made the children feel at ease and then the door opened and a woman stepped out. On second thought maybe it was a man, the gender was hard to determine. Silver hair was parted a little by the breeze and the figure was dressed in a white robe while behind it a tail made it's presence known, twitching this way and that. "Why hello little ones, my name is Kuja. What are two little canary's like you doing out here all alone?"

"We're lost Mr. Kuja and we… but Kuja stopped Hansel with a raised hand.

"Speak no more. I'll let you two stay here as long as you like, now why don't you come inside and have some food, hmm?" Kuja said, smiling. His eyes were like twin portals into darkness and the children found themselves drawn to them.

"Alright…" They both said at once.

A few weeks later Kuja approached the children. Both had gained some weight and he smiled at them.

"Why my little rats you're looking rather plump. I could just…eat you up!" He then muttered some words and soon Hansel found himself in a cage. Kuja turned towards Gretel. "You're going to work for me as my slave until I eat your brother, then it's your turn my little canary." After days of slaving away Kuja decided it was time to eat Hansel and asked Gretel to check the stove.

"I don't know how."

"What?! Move aside, I'll check it out." Kuja pushed Gretel out of the way and bent over the large stove. "Well there's nothing wrong with it canary… but whatever he was going to say next was forgotten as he was shoved into the stove. Gretel shut the door and turned up the heat full blast. Kuja screamed in agony and eventually died. The house started to melt around them and the cage around Hansel disappeared. The two siblings rushed out of the house and watched it destroy itself.

"Their father finally found them and the three lived happily ever after. Scarlet was thrown out of the house and went far away." Elly, Elena, and Reno would have cheered but they were all asleep. A glimmer of light washed over Elena and Reno and soon they were back to their original ages and clothes. Elena had her thumb in her mouth and was sucking away. Finally the room returned to normal and Elena woke up.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. Rude helped her off of the bed and took her home. Reno was still asleep and was snoring loudly along with Elly. Tifa chuckled at that and soon followed after them with a smile on her face.


End file.
